This Isn't the End
by SasukePrismaColor
Summary: Sakura's in disbelief over what Sasuke has stated to be his desire for the ninja world. Little bit of SasuSaku in here with a smidgen of romance. One-shot


This Isn't the End

Summary: Sakura's in disbelief over what Sasuke has stated to be his desire for the ninja world.

Pairing: A little bit of SasuSaku (?)

Note: This is all because of sakubellies post on Tumblr, whoo. (i'm also so freaking mad at what kishimoto did this week. :()

* * *

><p><em>What?<em>

The moment he said it, Sakura was confused, wondering if she had heard that right. When Kakashi asked Sasuke what he said and he responded, she was appalled.

_What are you doing…?_

Sasuke had been planning a revolution the entire time. He was planning to kill the five Kage and capture the tailed beats in order to rebuild the ninja world. After all they had just gone through, defeating Kaguya and being returned to their own world, he was going to kill people just to bring about a revolution and change the world.

_Why are you doing this?_

Sakura watched as Naruto and Sasuke fought, questions running through her mind as she tried to understand what was going on with Sasuke, why he was doing this. Why couldn't he see that murdering five people wouldn't bring about a revolution, but would just bring more hate and pain to the world?

Every time the two seventeen-year-olds hit each other and used jutsu, Sakura felt like she was twelve again and watching them as they fought on the rooftop of the hospital. She felt helpless and like she couldn't do anything.

Until the two stopped fighting. It looked like Naruto was saying something to Sasuke, and Sasuke was making a face like he was confused about what to do. After a few minutes, Sasuke didn't bother looking at Naruto, who was finally stopped talking and had given his friend an ultimatum:

Release the Infinite Tsukiyomi with Naruto and they would lead the village together, or die and not have the chance to change the world for the better (the second choice hurt Naruto enough that he didn't look at Sasuke when he said it, and he hoped and prayed his friend would accept the first choice).

Sakura could tell that Sasuke was thinking, though, she wasn't sure why he was thinking.

_You want to live, right, Sasuke-kun? Then take the first choice! Co-leading the village is better than you dying! Please…_

He was still thinking a few minutes later, and that's when Sakura decided she couldn't let him make the wrong choice.

She ran. She started running over to Sasuke and didn't think about Kakashi when he yelled at her to come back because it wasn't 100% safe yet. She didn't listen to him and just ran, even though she was still drained from the battle against Kaguya.

_This can't be the end. I will not let you make the wrong choice._

Sasuke hadn't noticed Sakura, but Naruto had. When he did, he instantly said her name, making Sasuke look up and in the direction Sakura was coming from, right before she threw her arms around him and tackled him to the ground in a hug.

"S-Sakura! What the heck!?"

"I won't… I won't let you die! You're not allowed to do that, never!"

Sasuke looked at Sakura, fairly shocked when he noticed she had started sobbing.

"Please, please… just accept the first offer! I would rather you co-lead the village with Naruto, than be dead. Please…"

Sakura had stopped her crying before she finished speaking, and was staring at Sasuke with such an awful glare that he was afraid she was going to kill him herself if he didn't accept the deal.

Everyone was quiet for a long time, before Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed.

"F-Fine… I'll… accept it."

As he said that, Sakura sobbed again as she hugged him even tighter than she had been. "I still love you… even after everything!"

Sakura felt Sasuke stiffen as she said that, before he slowly returned the hug, so lightly that Sakura couldn't even feel it at first.

"I… I know, Sakura. I know."

That was enough. Knowing that he was coming home, that he was, at least, acknowledging her feelings was enough.

_This isn't the end. It's just our beginning anew…_


End file.
